


please don't slip away ('cause my heart can't take it)

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, ben is an excellent boyfriend, instagram sucks, rey finds out about finn and poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: Finn and Poe have been ignoring Rey for a while and she finds out exactly why.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	please don't slip away ('cause my heart can't take it)

“I just don’t get it!” Rey said, getting up from the couch and throwing a cushion at it in rage.

Ben startled. He raised his head from the book he was reading to look at her. She looked agitated and a faint blush was painting her cheeks. “What don’t you get?” He asked softly.

The anger slowly faded from her eyes as she spoke, sorrow replacing it. “I don’t understand why Finn and Poe are ignoring me all of the sudden.”

He frowned. Finn and Poe had been Rey’s best friends since before he even met her. They had such a strong bond it was hard to wrap his mind around the idea of them ignoring her. “Are you sure about that?”

“Of course I’m sure! I wouldn’t fuss about it if I weren’t.”

Ben dropped the book to his lap and raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. I believe you.” He didn’t want to upset her more than she already was, but he had to ask. “But how are you so sure about it?”

She gulped as she settled on the couch beside him. “Everyday they post pictures of each other on their Instagram stories.”

He couldn’t help but to be confused. If they really were avoiding her, why would they post something on Instagram? Wouldn’t it be easier if they didn’t post anything at all? That would keep her out of suspicion. And if they had a problem with her, why didn’t they talk it over?

He said that last question aloud.

“I don’t want to talk to them,” Rey said as she crossed her arms, a stubborn expression on her face.

“Why not?”

Rey’s eyes filled with tears as she looked at him and her silence was answer enough. She was scared of what Finn and Poe would say.

“Hey,” he said, taking her face between his hands and looking at her eyes. “You are an amazing person, okay? And if they don’t see that then it’s their loss, not yours.”

She sobbed and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” She took his hands off her face so she could wipe the tears that had dropped from her eyes herself. “But it still hurts.”

He took her in his embrace then, and she clutched him as if her life depended on it. “I know. I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” And he did know. After all, his parents had avoided him most of his life.

“Do you really think I should talk to them?” She whispered.

Ben drew back a little to look at her face. “Of course. Everything can be solved by talking. And even if things don’t go the way you want, at least you’ll have gotten everything out of your chest.”

She looked at him pensively. “Maybe you’re right.” A determined expression took hold of her face. “Yeah, you’re absolutely right. I’m gonna talk to them right now.”

“What?” He said as she got up from the couch to get her keys from the table, astonished.

“What?” Rey said as she turned to look at him.

“You’re going right now?”

“Of course, there’s no time to lose.”

“O-okay,” he said, shock still on his face.

“Love you, bye,” she said, closing the door behind her.

“Love you too,” he said, even though she couldn’t hear him. A big smile started spreading on his face. Her determination was one of the things he loved the most about her. He only hoped it would pay off in the end.

He went back to reading.

* * *

As soon as she got out of the apartment she shared with Ben, Rey realized that she had no idea where Finn and Poe were. She decided to check their Instagram stories, sure that they had posted something that could help her know where they were. She was right. They were at Finn’s apartment. Poe had taken a photo of him and, behind Finn’s smiling face, she could see his room clearly.

She headed there, thinking about what she was going to say to them. What she had told Ben was true; she knew they were avoiding her. She felt abandoned. And betrayed.

Betrayed because Finn and Poe knew that her parents had abandoned her when she was a kid, thus making her distrustful of other people. She had a hard time opening up to someone in fear of being abandoned later. They both knew this and they ignored her still.

Every time she thought about this, it felt like she couldn’t breathe properly. It felt like there was a hole in her chest, trying to swallow her up. Her dark thoughts took hold of her mind, filling her with so much hatred for herself it was hard not to end up crying. Even though she knew that what Ben had told her was the truth, she still couldn’t make herself believe it. Other people weren’t the problem. She was. That’s why everyone left her at some point.

_No, not Ben_ , she thought. Ben would never do that to her. But then again, she had thought the same thing about Finn and Poe once.

When she arrived at Finn’s apartment, she knocked on the door without thinking twice. She wouldn’t let her fear control her.

She waited a few moments before knocking again. And again. And again.

_How strange_ , Rey thought. Had they gone out? She checked their Instagram stories again but they hadn’t posted anything new.

Frowning, Rey pressed her ear against the door in case they were there and hadn’t heard her knock.

Oh, they were definitely there; she could hear weird sounds coming out the door. She decided to knock again. They would hear her at some point.

After the sixth knock, she had enough of it. She took out of her bag the keys of the apartment Finn had given her for emergencies that carried with her everywhere and opened the door. They were going to listen to her even if they didn’t want to.

She almost fainted right there as she saw why they hadn’t heard her knock. “What the hell?”

Rey couldn’t believe her eyes. Poe was laying on the couch and Finn was atop him, kissing him. As soon as they heard her, they broke off their kiss. Finn stood up from the couch in a flash, while Poe, still on the couch, tried unsuccessfully to fix his disheveled hair.

“Rey, I can explain-“ Finn said, walking towards her with his hands up in the air.

“Is this the reason you were avoiding me?” Rey asked. She regretted being so direct the moment those words came out of her mouth. She couldn’t help it though; whenever something shocked her, she usually said the first thing that came through her mind. No filters.

Finn frowned and stepped to a halt. “What?”

“I mean…” She racked her brain for something to say and decided to tell the truth. It was what she had come to do in the first place, no matter how much she wanted to talk about what she just saw. “Is this,” she pointed between the two of them, “why you wouldn’t talk to me? You didn’t want me to know?”

“No, I didn’t,” Finn answered.

Rey’s heart beat nervously in her chest. So her suspicions were true. They didn’t want her around. They had gotten tired of her. They had finally realized they were better without her.

Before she could sink deeper into sadness, Finn said, “I didn’t want you to know because I wasn’t ready to tell you yet. We both weren’t.”

Rey frowned. “Wait, what?”

She looked questioningly at Poe. He nodded once, validating Finn’s words.

“It’s just… Everything’s so new, you know? And we didn’t know where this was going or if it was gonna last, and we didn’t want to jinx it so we decided not to tell anybody,” Finn explained.

Rey looked everywhere but them, trying to organize her thoughts. Then, she looked straight into Finn’s eyes and said, “So you’re not tired of me or something?”

“What? Of course not. Why would you think that?” Finn said, confusion etched into his face.

“Have you not been listening? I thought you were ignoring me.”

“We’d never ignore you, Rey. You know it,” Poe said, looking intently into Rey’s eyes.

She felt ashamed, and a blush crept up her cheeks. She had hoped, of course, that everything was a misunderstanding on her part. But she had been so sure they had abandoned her that she had completely ignored the rational part of her mind that told her it was impossible for them to do it.

She quickly apologized. She didn’t want them to be mad at her for doubting them. “I-I’m so sorry I doubted you. It’s just… I felt so left out when you started hanging out without me and I thought that you had realized what an awful person I am and-“

“No, no, no,” Finn said, putting his hands on her shoulders to stop her rambling. “You are awesome, okay? You’re the best friend anyone could have. Don’t ever doubt that. And we’re the ones that’re sorry. We shouldn’t have-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. You had every right to go out with your…” She struggled for words. She realized she didn’t know if they were an official couple or not. “Something. Just as you had every right not to tell me about it. I’m just sorry I felt the way I did.”

“Hey,” he lifted her face so she could look at his eyes. “Don’t ever apologize about your feelings.”

She nodded. She knew he was right, but it was really hard to think well of herself when she felt everyone she loved was going to leave her behind.

“I love you, Peanut,” Finn said, hugging her tightly against him. Rey smiled at the nickname; he had given it to her when they were children. “I’m never gonna leave you.”

“I love you too.” She hugged him even tighter, happy to be in the arms of the person who had known her almost her entire life.

“Since we’re at it,” Poe said, suddenly standing beside them. “I’m not gonna leave you either, Rey.”

She smiled and opened one arm for him, inviting him to the hug.

When Poe hugged them, she felt complete in a way she hadn’t felt for some time. Ever since her suspicions arose, she felt like a part of her was missing. But now, she had everything she wanted. She had Finn and Poe. She had Ben. She didn’t need anything else. Except…

“How did you get together?” She asked them, lifting her head so she could be able to look at them.

They just smiled mischievously at each other and hugged her tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it <3


End file.
